In Release 10 of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) standard, a conflict may occur when a user equipment is configured for carrier aggregation and the timing for multi-cell hybrid automatic repeat request-acknowledgement (HARQ-ACK) transmission using by a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) format 1b with channel selection and for CSI using PUCCH format 2 is overlapped in the same subframe. In such an event, the UE drops the CSI and transmits the HARQ-ACK information using PUCCH format 1b with channel selection. However, the frequent dropping of the CSI due to collision between the CSI and the HARQ-ACK information may result in downlink throughput loss due to the unavailability of proper CSI feedback.